


Waiting

by leafykeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a capital A, Bruce is a good dad, But it's Close, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I checked, Okay not the shortest thing, Tim needs a hug, and he sort of gets one, he's trying, possibly the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: A little bit of Tim angst and Bruce caring.This is just something that's been in my head all day, so I'm getting it out.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the terrible title

Bruce wakes up and he has to pee. 

He's reluctant to move, and it takes him a moment to remember why. There's a newly orphaned fourteen year old Tim Drake sprawled across his chest. Bruce cranes his neck and squints at the clock in the far corner of the room. He can barely make out the time, but he thinks that Tim has been asleep for maybe four hours at best. 

Bruce can't bring himself to disturb him. He gazes at the poor kid's tearstained face. He still lightly grasps a handful of Bruce's shirt, where he'd clung on for dear life earlier. Bruce is pretty sure Tim is drooling on him. 

It doesn't matter. 

Right now, at this moment, nothing matters except allowing this child to sleep as long as he can. Soon enough he'll be awake. He'll return to a world where his family is gone, and he is alone. 

He's not alone though. Bruce's heart swells with love and pity Tim. Sweet, snarky, wonderful, _precious_ Tim. He's not alone, but it will take time for him to accept that. That's okay. Bruce can wait. 

For Tim, he'll wait forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Tumblr leafykeeen


End file.
